


Cold Awakening

by kimmyiewrites (arosetosomeone)



Series: Project English Rose [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multiple Timelines, Super Soldier Peggy Carter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/kimmyiewrites
Summary: Peggy Carter chose to go under in a cryogenic freeze in order to test Howard's theory about how the super soldier serum handles artic cold temperatures. She just has a different reason to wake up than to celebrate that his theory had been right.Book 2 of my choose your own Steggy adventure series - Project English Rose.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Happy Hogan, Peggy Carter & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peggy Carter & Natasha Romanov, Peggy Carter & Nick Fury, Peggy Carter & Pepper Potts, Peggy Carter & Phil Coulson, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Project English Rose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173995
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: If you are here without having read my first book Project English Rose, I HIGHLY suggest that you go read the prologue to that book first so that you have a full understanding of what's going on. If you are here from that book, WELCOME! You have chosen to wake Peggy up before she was actually scheduled to. Enjoy seeing Aunt Peggy in action and of course, happy reading!

Ever since she went into her sleep chamber, she was used to Howard waking her for various things. When she first went under only a few days had passed before he woke her. Days turned into weeks which turned into months which turned into years. Well, only one year to be exact. He needed help with SHIELD. He wanted her to meet Maria. He wanted her to meet Tony. Basically, he still needed his best friend, one of the only people he could fully trust, to still share his life with despite their ultimate goal for this particular project. 

After Tony was born, Howard would always wake her to celebrate Tony’s birthday. As he got older, Peggy started to notice the more aloof stance Howard was taking with parenting. By the time Tony got to elementary age, Howard left to head to some meeting or whatever excuse he had at the ready. Despite Peggy’s best efforts to cheer the boy up, she noticed how it affected the young Stark. She always confronted Howard about it before he returned her to her sleep chamber but he always brushed her off, promising he was doing his best while also running a company and a top-secret intelligence agency. She’d be filled in on what was going on with SHIELD and then sent back to sleep with a half promise of trying to do better while she was asleep.

“Oh, Mr. Jarvis, what a pleasant surprise,” Peggy said as she walked out of the freshly thawed chamber. She looked around the room looking for Howard, even tilted her head to see if she could hear him speaking with someone on the phone on the floor above them. “Howard forgot, didn’t he?” It wouldn’t be the first time especially after they had gone longer and longer between each thawing. “Or are we meeting him somewhere?”

That’s when she finally took in the somber look upon the butler’s face. Her heart sank to her stomach. Something was wrong. Edwin wasn’t here because Howard had sent him to fetch her. Edwin was here on his own accord. That thought alone scared her terribly. “What happened?”

Jarvis wrapped a blanket around Peggy’s shoulders to help warm her up from being in the cold chamber that kept her pristine, looking no older than the day she went in. “I think it's far better to be sitting when I give you the news.”

He tried to lead her away from the room her chamber was in but they didn’t go far. Peggy dug her heel in and held Jarvis to his spot. 

“You should know by now, to not beat around the bush with me, Mr. Jarvis.” She glared at him. She didn’t want to go down all the possible what-ifs popping up in her mind. Maybe whatever news he had to give her didn’t have to deal with Howard at all. Maybe Howard didn’t even know that he had gone to see her. Oh, god, had something happened to Ana? To Maria? To Tony?

“Miss Carter, please. This information is best given sitting down. I will not have a repeat of our conversation in the desert.” His eyes begged her to actually listen to him. 

She didn’t even have to ask which conversation in the desert. They wound up having quite a few more after their emotional one after Ana had been shot. It had to be Ana then. Something happened to Ana if he was bringing up that conversation.

She let out a sigh and nodded, motioning for him to proceed.

“Is Ana alright?” She finally asked, not being able to take it any longer. The silence in the short car ride from where she was being kept to the current Stark residence was nearly unbearable with how heavy it sat around them.

“She’s doing fairly well, considering the news we just received. It’s still 1991, just so you know. It’s December and a few days before Christmas.” He said, motioning for her to sit once they got to a couch.

She sat down, far from ladylike, and looked up to her friend. Things were starting to not add up and she would very much like an explanation. “Alright, I’m sitting now. So what is going on? And why did you bring me to the entertaining part of the Stark mansion?”

Jarvis let out a heavy sigh as he sat down next to his friend. “Ana and I really didn’t know what else to do. Tony has fallen into such despair and we can no longer reach him. Howard and Maria died last week in a car accident and he’s next in line to take over Stark Industries. But Howard’s business partner Obediah Stane makes Ana and I worry.”

Peggy’s breath hitched at the news. She couldn’t even focus on the last bit of information Jarvis gave her. The other words barely reached her ears after she heard the fate of Howard and Maria. Howard was dead, lost to a wreck. “Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” Her voice cracked as her vision became blurry from unshed tears. 

“We thought if you didn’t know right away it would soften the blow.” He answered, tugging on his ear. 

Even through her unshed tears, she noticed Edwin’s tell. There was something more to her not being told right away and once she felt ready to dig in deeper, she was going to find out why. Her bottom lip quivered as she gripped onto the blanket around his shoulders, trying to ground herself. She needed to focus on the here, on the fact that one of the few people she could consider her best friend had been gone for a week. “Are they already buried?”

Jarvis nodded. “I’ll take you in the morning if you’d like.”

She nodded just as the tears began to spill down her cheeks. She covered her mouth as a sob escaped her lips, hoping to force them to stop. She needed to go see Tony, make sure he was okay before she tried to rally him so that he could take over his father’s company before someone snatched it up. It was a fear that the Jarvises had, especially with this Obediah Stane fellow in the picture.

Instead, Jarvis wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his side. By now the man looked more like her father than someone she used to save the world with. She normally wouldn’t cry in front of others but Edwin Jarvis had always been an exception to that rule. Peggy wrapped her arms around his middle and cried into his shoulder, mourning the life of one of her oldest friends. 

They held each other until Peggy stopped crying. She sniffled, gratefully taking the handkerchief from Jarvis to wipe her nose and to dry her eyes. “You can do whatever with that sleep chamber. I’m not going back in there. I’m here to stay.”

“I was rather hoping you would say that. I’ve made up your room already. After you speak with young Mr. Stark, I can take you there.” 

That caused Peggy to laugh, a bittersweet one sure, but she was rather grateful that despite now having another large hole in her life where Howard once was, some things still remained the same.

✧✩✧

She knocked on Tony’s bedroom door before entering. Her heart broke at the sight of him curled up in bed. There were a few liquor bottles lying around, one even dangling from his fingertips. They definitely looked like they were retrieved from Howard’s personal stash. 

Peggy gently removed the nearly empty bottle from Tony’s grip and set it on the nightstand. She then moved his arm back onto the bed and started to tuck him in when she heard him grumble. 

“I was drinking that.” His words were all slurred and she wasn’t entirely sure if it was because he was drunk or because he appeared to be half-asleep.

“It didn’t look like it.” 

Tony lifted his head, just barely, from where it was buried in his pillows. He’d know that voice anywhere. It was his Aunt Peggy. 

“They woke you.” He said in surprise. He had wanted to wake her up as soon as he knew, especially after the police came to question him and the Jarvises. She would have known the right questions to ask and certainly would have gotten them out far quicker. He especially wanted her at the funeral but his father’s business partner, Obediah Stane, had warned him against it, telling him he didn’t need to appear weak so people wouldn’t question when he took over as CEO. 

Seeing her now, he wondered why the hell he listened to anyone who kept him from waking her up. 

“They did.” She responded as she sat on the edge of the bed, moving some of his hair off his forehead. Her nose crinkled a bit at how greasy it felt. “When’s the last time you’ve bathed?”

He didn’t have a witty response. He didn’t really have any response. It had been nearly a week since the last he showered and it was so nice to have someone not ask how he was feeling. He moved so quickly, wrapping his arms around her middle, that he had startled her. 

She wrapped her arms around and held him tight. They stayed that way for some time, just holding each other. Peggy even started to rock slightly, trying to offer as much comfort as she could, especially after she started to feel his tears against his blouse. She was surprised her heart could break any more. She had been dealing with it all her life and now it broke for the young man in her arms. The fact that her presence, her simple question caused this big of a reaction out of him made her think that maybe Jarvis was downplaying how Tony was really handling things. She was here now though so she would make sure he would get all the care he needed.

“Please stay.” He whispered, voice broken. He didn’t realize just how much he needed his Aunt Peggy until she showed up at his bed. He’d have to thank the Jarvises when he could.

“That’s the plan. Jarvis even already set up a room for me.” She said, rubbing his back. 

“No.” He then looked up at her. “No, I mean, I’m glad you’re staying, I just meant stay with me tonight?” 

He looked so hopeful, so young. She would have never been able to say no. Peggy smiled, reaching out to caress his cheek. Ever since she met Tony, a few months after he was born, she always grew excited to see how much he had grown. She would play with him for hours, listen to him describe the latest thing he built or learned, and would even tuck him into bed. There wasn’t much she wouldn’t do for him. 

“Of course. Now scooch.” She waved him over but instead he stumbled out of bed and made his way over to his dresser.

“Here, they’ll be warmer and comfier than that suit you’ve got on now.” He handed her a pair of old sweats to change into before pointing to where the ensuite was located.

She took the change of clothes and stood. “So you’re making me change while you remain unshowered?” She asked him a bit cheekily as she made her way to the bathroom.

“I’ll shower in the morning.” He promised as he climbed back into bed.

Peggy reappeared dressed in an AC/DC band tee and some gray sweat pants that had MIT’s logo on the left pant leg. Tony was sitting up against the headboard, the bottle of whiskey back in his hands. He stared at the wall in front of him without really looking at it, his mind elsewhere.

Easily plucking the bottle from him, she smirked his way when he turned to look at her before finishing off what was left. She set the bottle back on the nightstand and climbed back into the bed. “Now that’s enough of that.” 

Sighing, Tony sunk down into the blankets, moving to rest his head in her lap. “Tell me about one of your adventures?” He asked after a few more moments of silence.

She hummed as she thought, running her nails up and down his back. “Did I ever tell you the one where I beat a man with a stapler?” 

Chuckling, he shook his head. “This oughta be good.”

Tony had drifted off, somewhere in the middle of her second story about one of her adventures with the Howlies. Just as she was about to let sleep take over her, she heard a faint knock at the door before Jarvis poked his head in. “Would you like for me to show you to your room, Miss Carter?” 

She shook her head. “No, I’m fine right where I am for the evening.” 

Jarvis nodded and for a moment Peggy thought that would be it. Instead, he made his way inside the room and gathered a couple of the extra pillows lying about. “Lean up, please.” He instructed quietly so as not to wake Tony.

He was rather pleased that Peggy had seemed to get the young Stark to go to sleep at a less horrendous hour. It was nearing midnight and he seemed comfortable and out like a light. Although she stated that she was fine, he was not about to let her sleep with only a pillow at her back. She deserved some comfort as well.

Peggy did as she was asked, conscious of her movements so she wouldn’t wake up the boy in her lap. Jarvis fluffed the pillows already resting against her back and then placed another so that she’d have something to rest her head on. “Good night, Miss Carter.” He said once he seemed satisfied.

She gave him a grateful smile as she settled into the pillows. “Good night, Mr. Jarvis.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I appreciate all the love this series as gotten so far! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter as we dive head first into the Iron Man movie.

After that first night, adjusting wasn’t so bad. The Jarvises helped get her caught up on the news and the latest fashions. Tony helped with the pop culture things she’d missed out on. Of course he didn’t take it quite as seriously as the Jarvises, but despite some of his best efforts, he didn’t get too much past Peggy. Mostly thanks to the Jarvises not playing along when she had a hunch he was teasing her about something. Matter of fact instead of celebrating a grand Christmas, the two of them sat in the in-home theatre with hot cocoa and a buffet of snacks while they watched movies all day.

Peggy frequented Howard and Maria’s grave, making sure there were always flowers. There was one particular day where she went late. Flowers in hand, she marched over and tossed them down. She had been helping to clean and organize Howard’s office and lab when she found it. 

“You bloody wanker!” She yelled towards where Howard’s body laid. While it was late enough and just cold enough that no one else was around, her shouts startled some birds who quickly took to the skies. 

“You promised me that you wouldn’t work on the serum ever again. And that’s exactly what you did! How long did you wait after I was in a more permanent cryo state, hm? Not only did you recreate that damn serum, but someone found out. I’m sure of it because otherwise you’d be here for me to actually yell at.” She let out a shaky breath, tears stinging her eyes as she tried to keep it together.

“I can’t go cleaning up this mess, Howard. I can’t even properly look into my hunch. I have to be there for Tony. This Stane character, I don’t exactly trust him, especially since he convinced your son that I shouldn’t be there at your funeral. Well, and the fact that he seems like he’s hiding something.” She waved her hand around, trying not to go down that rabbit hole out in the open either.

✧✩✧

When she walked into the boardroom with Tony, everyone looked at her curiously except for Stane. Working so closely to Howard, Stane knew what Peggy looked like. He didn’t know of her state but he did know that she was a close friend from England that visited once a year on Tony’s birthday. The moment Tony announced that she would be taking over all military contract negotiations, Stane stood up, furious, demanding what made her qualified.

Her fingers itched to give him a good right hook to the jaw right then. Instead she explained how she was Howard’s contact in the British Armed Forces, how she spoke French and German, and how she’d be their best bet if they truly wanted to widen their reach into international markets. Stane then began to question her on everything he could possibly think of but she answered everything thanks to the prep Tony helped her with the previous night. The rest of the board was impressed even though Stane stormed out of the room. Tony requested that the board get her caught up to speed while he went to go talk to Stane. When they returned, Stane seemed complicit enough while Tony seemed a little shaken which Peggy tried to get him to talk about but he never disclosed. Even if she had already decided she didn’t like Stane, that made her dislike him even more.

✧✩✧

“He didn’t appreciate that your son appointed me to the board. I’ve wanted to punch him quite a few times since then. Honestly, I should be used to men like him undermining me. I practically had a career based off it, proving them wrong and all that. So don’t doubt for a second I won’t do that while also looking out for your son.” She let out a huff and started to pace a bit, no longer being able to contain her tears. 

She let them fall freely for a few moments before wiping them away. Peggy then turned to Maria’s final resting place with a watery smile. “Thank you, Maria, for looking after him and keeping him in line the best you could. I know it’s no easy feat. I really wish we could have gotten to spend more time together.”

✧✩✧

Peggy had a front-row seat as she watched Tony grow from his early twenties to his late thirties. To the public, she was known as a family friend due to her being the adoptive daughter of the Jarvises. The unclassified portions of her old life were used to create a story for her “birth mother”. They even used her first name and with her new paperwork, removed Margaret and made Peggy her legal first name so they wouldn’t have to explain that on top of how she looked like a spitting image of her “birth mother”.

Tony only ever called her Aunt Peg in more private moments since the world now knew her as a pseudo sibling to the billionaire. After Edwin and Ana’s death, he made sure the both of them had a whole week to mourn their loss. He needed his Aunt Peg, the only remaining family member he had, and she needed him just as much since they had just lost the last two people that meant so much to them. They didn’t need to think about making sure her true identity remained hidden. The world just knew that the siblings needed some time. 

When creating her new life, they made sure she had a military background, highly classified, and was honorably discharged. Tony was kind enough to get her resettled back into civilian life. Because of this, she helped discuss needs and negotiate contracts. Tony was just glad she and Rhodes got along well. 

Once Happy joined the team, Tony also made sure that he looked out for Peggy too. She fought against it, of course, claiming she could take care of herself just fine. Then Happy had offered to become a sparring partner and after a week of meeting, she congratulated him on weaseling his way in to do what he had been asked. He flashed her a smirk as he left for the showers. The two formed a bit of camaraderie after that.

The last addition to Tony’s personal team had been Virginia Potts, and honestly, she was Peggy’s favorite member of his inner circle. The two women hit it off well before Tony had even asked if Pepper would help Peggy out. Ultimately Peggy made sure she had allies in watching out for Tony’s well-being, especially after he moved to Malibu and she remained in New York. 

Tony tried to get Peggy to come out to California with him but she politely declined. “California didn’t suit me too well.” She said which caused him to roll his eyes.

“That was ages ago. You’ll love it now.”

“New York just fits me better.” She gave a small shrug. “Besides someone’s got to keep an eye on the board and your east coast dealings. I’ll be a call away and if I’m needed I’ll hop on one of these private jets.”

He groaned, giving her a hug. “Okay, fine. But if you change your mind let me know and I’ll transform a guest room just for you.”

She smiled fondly as she returned the hug. “Have a safe flight, darling.”

✧☆✧

It had been a few years now since he moved to Malibu when he was being awarded the Apogee award. Peggy flew out to Las Vegas where the ceremony was being held, planning on then going to Malibu to help Pepper out with a few things while Tony was out in Afghanistan to show off his latest weapon. She dressed elegantly in a simple green satin halter wrap dress that flowed to the floor. Her hair pulled back into a sleek chignon with a few pieces pulled out to frame her face. 

There was an empty chair between her and Obediah as the ceremony started. Tony was meant to be sitting between them but as the ceremony started, he had yet to appear. She let out a small sigh as she started to look around. 

“He’ll be here, Carter. He’s probably backstage.” Obediah said.

That did little to calm her worries. “I hope you’re right.” She taught him to have better class than this after all. Of course, he hadn’t always listened.

The short video had finished playing and Rhodey stepped up to the podium to give his small introduction. When Tony was given his cue to come out on stage, there was still no sign of him. Peggy flashed a pointed glare Stane’s way before setting her clutch on the table. As her eyes met Rhodey’s she rolled her eyes and stood, making her way to the stage.

“Where is he?” Rhodey asked quietly as he helped her onto the stage.

“I have no idea but I intend to find out once I’m done saving his arse.” She put on a smile even if her eyes read murder as she took the trophy from him.

“This is such a lovely award. Thank you. Thank you all very much.” She said as she took the podium, welcomed by applause. “I am obviously not Tony Stark.” She paused for a brief moment of laughter. “But if I were Tony, I’d tell you how incredibly honored I feel to be receiving this prestigious award. And while it’s one of Tony’s best qualities, it’s also a flaw in that he is always working. So thank you again and enjoy the rest of your evening.” She smiled, raising the award as the room filled with applause again before making her way off the stage with Rhodey right behind her. 

As they walked out of the ballroom, she handed Rhodey the award. “Here, hold this. I don’t want to be held accountable if anything were to happen to it once we find him.”

Rhodey laughed. “It is certainly good to see you, Peg.”

She smiled over at him. “I’ve missed you too, James.”

They found him at a craps table in the casino. Peggy was fully prepared to march right up to him but Rhodey placed a hand on her shoulder. “Maybe let’s wait before you read him the riot act.”

She let out a sigh. “Oh, alright but if he doesn’t listen to you, I’m coming in.”

He smirked at her before leading them through the crowd. Peggy stopped just behind Happy as Rhodey went up to Tony and the brunette vying for the billionaire’s attention. “What happened to making sure he got to the ceremony?” She asked.

“I tried but he wasn’t having it.” Happy answered while still keeping an eye on Tony and their surroundings.

“That’s when you call me,” Peggy said.

“We didn’t know you were coming.”

Just then Tony passed the award to the brunette who had attached herself to Tony’s side. Peggy let out a huff and stepped forward. “I’ll be taking that, thank you.” She pulled it away just before the other woman could take it.

“Peggy! You’re here too. They didn’t tell me you were coming.” He gave her a charming grin, trying to calm her down. He may almost be 40 but her glare still scared him. “Why don’t you blow for me?” He held up his hand holding the dice. 

All she did was glare back. 

“No, okay, how about you, sweetheart?” He then asked the woman standing next to her. The woman eagerly blew on the dice before he brought his hand up to Rhodey who wound up smacking the dice out of his hand. 

The roll was no good and Tony shrugged it off, asking to be cashed out. He wrapped an arm around Peggy’s shoulders, leading them away from the table so they could leave. “Oh, c’mon Peg, don’t be mad. They’re all the same anyway and then they become fancy paperweights.”

She rolled her eyes. “Then maybe you should stop being good at your job and they’ll stop giving you awards.”

“What’s the point in that when I have you to accept things for me?” He smirked down at her.

“If I did not love you, I would murder you in your sleep.” She gritted out.

Tony chuckled before leaning in close and whispering so only she could hear. “Love you too, Aunt Peg.” He then kissed her temple before pulling away from her to talk with Rhodey.

“Oh, you insufferable wanker.” She muttered under her breath as she fell in step beside Happy.

“Do you need a ride back to the airport?” He asked.

“Yes, that would be lovely.”

“We did know about the Malibu trip. Your room is prepped for you.”

“Well, at least he’s prepared for that.”

Happy smirked down at her. “Maybe try not to strangle him on the ride over.”

“I will do my best.”

As Rhodey left the group, Peggy waved, thanking him again as she joined Tony’s side once more so the group of bodyguards, led by Happy, could create a safe barrier around them. “I’m assuming Pepper did all this,” Tony asked her as they walked to the car.

“She did.” 

“Great, we can catch up on the ride to the airport. Although, I think we have some pit stops planned. You ever been to a strip club?” He teased her. “I’d be honored to take you to your first.”

“I promised Happy I wouldn’t strangle you on the ride over and you’re making it extremely difficult.”

He laughed as he ushered her into the car just as a reporter started shouting his name. Tony sighed and looked to Happy to see if it was even worth stopping.

“She’s cute.” Happy informed, causing Peggy to roll her eyes and to scoot back towards the door. 

Tony smiled at Peggy before turning around to face this Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair. “Hi,” he greeted as he walked closer to her.

“Hi,” she replied. “It’s okay?” She then asked for confirmation to ask him a few questions.

“Yeah, okay go.”

“You’ve been called the da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?”

“Absolutely ridiculous. I don’t paint.”

“And what do you say to your other nickname? The Merchant of Death?” Her wide-eyed, innocent look soon became hard and serious. She was here on a mission, here to get a story.

“That’s not bad.” Tony shrugged slightly before zeroing in on the reporter. “Let me guess. Berkeley?” 

“Brown, actually.”

“Well, Ms. Brown, it’s an imperfect world, but it’s the only one we’ve got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I’ll start making brick and beams for baby hospitals.”

“Rehearse that much?” She wasn’t buying it.

“Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime.”

“I can see that.”

“I’d like to show you first-hand.”

“All I want is a serious answer.”

“Okay, here’s serious. My old man had a philosophy, ‘Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.’”

“That’s a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks.”

“My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people including your professors at Brown would call that being a hero.”

“And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering.”

“Tell me,” he took off his sunglasses, getting more and more frustrated that he was being pushed into an image that wasn’t who he was. “Do you plan to report on the millions we’ve saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our Intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey.”

“Wow,” she scoffed. “You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?”

“I’d be prepared to lose a few with you.” 

Peggy rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh as she got out of the car. “I’ll find my own ride, then.”

“You sure?” Happy asked.

“Oh, I’m positive.” She motioned back towards where Tony and Christine were kissing rather enthusiastically. “I’d rather not be a third wheel to that.”

Happy had the decency to give her an apologetic look before ordering one of the guards to make sure that she got to the airport safely. “I’ll check on you once we get back.” 

Peggy smiled her thanks, squeezing his arm as she walked past. “Please tell him I would like to at least have breakfast with him before he leaves.”

“I’ll be sure that happens but let Pepper know too.”

“I want to say she’s already on it,” Peggy smirked causing Happy to chuckle before wishing her well on her trip.

✧☆✧

Peggy sighed as she took off her heels just inside the front door of Tony’s Malibu home. She apparently beat Tony and the reporter home but she knew it wouldn’t be long until they returned. Hopefully, she could get ready for bed and go to sleep before they came back. 

“Good evening Miss Carter.” JARVIS greeted her, turning on the lights as she made her way further inside. “Should I turn on the kettle for you?”

A small smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. Although JARVIS had been created for some time now, she still hadn’t quite gotten used to hearing a similar enough voice speaking back to her. When Tony first introduced her to the AI system, she nearly fell over from laughing so hard. She of course then told Tony how Edwin always feared that his legacy would be a dismembered voice after he put in a new security system while they were staying in Los Angeles. That of course just solidified the AI’s name.

“No, thank you JARVIS. I really would just like to make sure I get to sleep before Tony returns.”

“Would you like for me to play calming music or city sounds?”

She started to say no but then she remembered that Tony was bringing someone home with him. “Music should be fine JARVIS, thank you.”

“Of course, Miss Carter.”

As she walked through the mansion to get to her room, which was luckily far away from Tony’s bedroom, she started taking out the bobby pins in her hair. She hoped that the jet lag would set in soon and she’d fall asleep easily but maybe a cup of chamomile wouldn’t be so bad. “Actually JARVIS, is there chamomile tea available?”

“There is. Miss Potts made sure there was a large supply of tea for your stay. Did you change your mind about the kettle?”

“Yes. Will I have enough time to make a cup before Tony gets back?”

“Calculating.” There was a brief pause before JARVIS answered once more. “You’ll be cutting it close Miss Carter but it can be done.”

Peggy sighed as she pulled on her pajama pants. “I think I’m willing to risk it.”

“Very well. It should be ready by the time you get to the kitchen.”

“Thank you JARVIS.”

✧☆✧

“Good morning, Miss Carter. It’s 6:30 a.m. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds.” JARVIS stated as the AI slowly turned on the lights and untinted the windows. 

Peggy groaned as she stretched, sitting up in her bed as JARVIS continued to inform her of the surf conditions, when high tide would be, and the top news stories of the day so far. She luckily made it back to her room the night before with a full cup of tea before Tony returned. 

“Has Tony been woken up?” She asked, grabbing her cup off her nightstand.

“Yes, he’s down in his workshop. He’s already sent Miss Potts out to get clothes dry cleaned so she can send his companion from last night away.”

She shook her head as she got out of bed, pulling her hair up in a messy bun. “Lovely.”

“Before you go there is tea waiting for you in the kitchen. He wanted to make sure you had a cup before coming to find him.”

She let out a sigh as she walked to the kitchen, picking up the cup left out for her. She took a cautious sip and smiled, pleasantly surprised that it was a good black tea blend. She took another sip and then made her way down to his workshop. She could hear the loud rock music before she even made it halfway down the stairs. 

Turning down the music a little bit, she made her way through the door. “Please don’t turn down my music,” Tony told her as she entered.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I wanted to actually talk to you instead of screaming so I could be heard,” Peggy replied.

“Did you not finish your tea?”

“Don’t try that with me. When’s your flight?”

“Whenever I say it is. It’s my plane.”

“Didn’t you promise Rhodey that you wouldn’t be late?” She asked, walking over to where he was working on a car engine.

“He’ll be fine. I’ve just got to finish this little bit then I’ll be out of your hair.”

Peggy sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at her. “You know this isn’t the breakfast I was expecting.”

“I’ll make it up to ya when I get back.” He promised. “We’ll do the whole spread. Make it extra English for ya.” He smirked, causing her to roll her eyes.

While she never voiced the similarities to his father he had, she always noticed them. She wasn’t sure if it was ingrained in him because of genetics or if it was something he picked up along the way. There were times where they could have Aunt Peggy and Tony conversations without all of his walls but as he took over the company more they started happening less and less. She wasn’t Aunt Peggy all the time, couldn’t be and because she was out in the public just as much as he was, it was hard to find those moments, especially since he also had an entourage with him wherever he went. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Peggy said as she grabbed a stool and rolled it over to where Tony was working. “Now, tell me what you’re working on.” She said once she was settled.

Tony smiled at her like he always did when she asked him to explain what he was building. He knew that some of it went over her head but she had always given a listening ear and had beamed at him so proudly throughout his entire explanation. She’d ask just the right questions to keep him talking and honestly, their conversations like this were always his favorite memories of the two of them.

Around 7 a.m. Pepper made her way down into the workshop. She smiled when she saw Peggy as she wrapped up her conversation on the phone. 

“I think it’s time for you to leave,” Peggy stated as she rolled a bit away from where she was sitting so she could stand without getting in the way of anything.

“You should have left an hour and a half ago. You’re supposed to be halfway around the world right now.” Pepper said as she hung up her phone.

“How’d she take it?” Tony asked instead.

“Like a champ.” She sighed, clicking her pen so she could hopefully get some work done.

“Why are you two trying to hustle me out of here?” He asked as he looked over a part of the engine.

“Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago,” Pepper said.

“The quicker you’re gone, the quicker I can throw my party,” Peggy smirked around her mug.

“That’s not funny.” He playfully glared over at her. “But you know I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there.”

“Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple things before I get you out of the door,” Pepper said, unphased by his arguments.

He wasn’t ready to let this go just yet though as he turned to look at both women as he moved to sit on the tire of the car he was working on. Pepper was dressed in a business suit and while Peggy was still in her pajamas, that didn’t diminish how powerful she was or that both women were together. “Doesn’t it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive? Besides isn’t this what Peggy’s here for?”

Pepper continued on as if he said nothing making Peggy grin behind her mug. She so enjoyed watching Pepper work. 

“Larry called. He’s got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no.”

He sighed, still trying to look indifferent. At least it wasn’t actual business dealings. “Is it a good representation of his spring period?”

“Um, no. The Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked, not “spring” like the season. So, I think it’s a fair example. I think it’s incredibly overpriced.”

“I need it. Buy it. Store it.” He said as he stood.

Peggy rolled her eyes as she followed behind him and Pepper. 

“Okay. The MIT commencement speech…” Pepper continued before Tony cut her off.

“Is in June. Please don’t harangue me about stuff that’s way, way, down.”

“Well, they’re haranguing me so I’m going to say yes.” She said as she moved down her list of topics that she needed to discuss.

“Well deflect it and absorb it. Don’t transmit it back to me.”

“I need you to sign this before you get on the plane.” Pepper opened the blue file folder as he approached her.

“What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?”

“Will you just let the woman do her job?” Peggy said, giving him a pointed look.

“You got her in on this too? You two scheming behind my back now? You really have plans don’t you?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Pepper replied.

“I don’t like it when you have plans,” Tony said.

“I’m allowed to have plans on my birthday.”

“It’s your birthday?”

Peggy shook her head in disbelief as Pepper answered. “Yes.”

Tony pointed towards Peggy. “You knew this?”

“I did. It’s part of the reason I’m here.”

“I knew that.” He turned back to Pepper. “Already?”

“Yeah. Isn’t that strange? It’s the same day as last year.”

“Get yourself something nice from me.”

“I already did.”

“And?”

“Oh, it was very nice.”

“Yeah.”

“Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony smirked. “You’re welcome, Miss Potts but I gotta ask, better than what Peggy got you?”

“I don’t know because I haven’t seen what Peggy got me yet.”

“Oh, Peggy, you’re falling behind. Shame on you.” He wrapped an arm around her and walked with her back up to the main part of the house. 

✧☆✧

“Wait, so are you really throwing a party after I leave?” Tony asked as he packed up his bag.

Peggy nodded, leaning in his bedroom doorway. “Sure am. Not here though but Pepper, a few of her friends, and I are going out later to celebrate.”

“I can’t believe I forgot her birthday.”

“You barely remember mine. Maybe you should have JARVIS set a reminder for you.”

“Do you know what she got herself?”

“I do.”

“You’re not going to tell me?”

“Nope. But my present does complement it quite nicely.”

He rolled his eyes as he zipped up his bag. “I knew from the moment you two met that you’d be trouble for me.”

Peggy shrugged as she pushed herself off the doorway. “I’ve been trouble for you since I returned. I’m just glad I have extra help now.” She smirked at him.

He set his bag down at their feet with a sigh and a shake of his head. “Well, I’m leaving now.” He wrapped her up in a hug. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

“Promise you’ll listen to Rhodey while you’re out there.” 

He gave her a small squeeze before letting her go. “I’ll be fine, Aunt Peg. You won’t even have time to miss me.” He kissed her head and picked up his bag. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll see you soon.” She waved as he headed down the steps back to the garage to leave.


End file.
